La merveilleuse journée de Yû Kanda
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Lavi s'ennuie... Il décide donc de trouver une occupation qui lui prendra la journée, et il compte sur son cher Yû l'aider à s'amuser.


Un Petit OS que je dédie à ma chieuse~~ (alias Sky) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

Disclamer : Persos pas à moi T.T (sauf Yû w /BAM/ ok, j'ai rien dit...)

Pairing : Yuvi~~

* * *

><p><span>La merveilleuse journée de Yû Kanda<span>

Une journée comme les autres commença à la congrégation de l'ombre. Kanda s'était levé aux aurores et était allé s'entrainé après avoir revêtu sa tenue d'entrainement.

Un peu plus loin, dans une chambre, un rouquin, habituellement souriant, faisait la tête. Bookman était partit en mission, et il avait terminé son travail et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait donc d'un air désintéressé par sa fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement attire son unique œil. Et là, il vit Kanda, les yeux bandés, qui s'entrainait dans le calme d'une clairière. Lavi posa les coudes sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, son menton sur ses mains et l'observa, non pas comme un bookman mais comme « Lavi ».

Après environ une heure de travail intensif, le kendoka retira son bandeau et rassembla ses affaires pour se diriger vers la tour.

Lavi tiqua. Le japonais allait toujours manger après son premier entrainement de la journée. Il fonça donc jusqu'au self et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, le japonais entra dans la salle et y commanda son petit déjeuner.

En bon emmerdeur, Lavi prit place devant lui.

« Bonjour Yû ! lança-t-il en gratifiant ledit Yû d'un magnifique sourire.

_ Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, baka usagi !

_ Où ça un lapin~? »

Kanda émit son traditionnel « tch' » et commença son repas.

Histoire de l'embêter davantage, Lavi se mit à le regarder avec admiration.

« Quoi ?

_ Rien~

_ Alors arrête de me regarder comme ça crétin !

_ Maieuh ! t'es beau ! *o* »

Kanda piqua au fard. Il était encore plus beau tout rouge pensa le roux.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de raconter des conneries dès le matin ?

_ Crie pas comme ça Yû ! Tu vas t'étouffer !

_ NE M'APPELLE PAS PAR MON PRENOM !

_ D'accord Yû-chan ! »

La seconde suivante, Mugen se retrouvait contre la gorge du roux. Lavi recula donc instinctivement, mais Yû avançait au même rythme et très vite, le borgne se retrouva collé au mur.

Tous les traqueurs présents dans le self retenaient leurs souffles. Lenalee ne pourrait pas intervenir étant donné qu'elle était partie un peu avant leur dispute pour apporter du café à la section scientifique. Si Kanda décidait d'attaquer, s'en serait fini du lapin.

Le japonais rapprocha son visage de celui de Lavi.

« Une dernière volonté ?

_ Oui ! »

…

Lavi partit en riant, laissant derrière lui un Kanda déconnecté.

Quant aux traqueurs, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Lavi avait embrassé Kanda pour échapper à Mugen, et le pire, c'est que cela avait marché.

Kanda était resté pantois durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre conscience. Il rougit, mais pas de gêne. De colère. Cet abruti de rouquin l'avait embrassé en public, qui plus est des traqueurs et Jeryy… la nouvelle ferait le tour du QG en quelques heures, sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup ! Et dire qu'il était à peine 8h passé… La journée commençait fort "bien"…

Après avoir lâché une dizaine de jurons, Yû entreprit de retrouver Lavi pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Lavi avait mis à profit le « beug » du japonais pour détaler comme un lapin. Il s'était donc glissé dans la chambre d'un certain destructeur du temps encore endormi et s'était caché sous le lit. Son idée de fuite s'était avéré être un grand succès, mais désormais, il risquait de mourir à sa prochaine rencontre avec l'asocial de service…

« Hmm…. Manger… Zzz….

_ Même en dormant tu penses qu'à ton estomac… murmurant Lavi, dépité. »

De vifs bruits de pas retentirent. Lavi sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Si jamais quelqu'un l'avait vu, nul doute que Kanda entrerait et le découperait aussi bien que le pauvre Moyashi qui n'avait rien fait… Enfin… rien fait depuis le diner de la veille ou il s'était senti obligé de jeter le contenu de son verre d'eau sur la tête de Kanda.

Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, Lavi ferma son unique œil… et le rouvrit. Il s'éloignait. Le roux poussa un long soupire de soulagement.

« Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Lavi sortit de dessous le lit en criant un « saluuuut ! » Allen fit un bond de trois mètres et hurla à Lavi de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille.

Après quelques secondes de rire, le roux expliqua à Allen ce qu'il faisait ici. La pousse de soja ne put réprimer sa surprise à l'entente de la folie qu'avait osé faire l'apprenti bookman.

« Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

_ Continuer de l'embêter sinon je vais m'ennuyer.

_ Il va te tuer.

_ Mais non ! En trois ans j'ai appris à l'esquiver !

_ Sauf que là tu l'as embrassé je te rappelle !

_ Et c'était super… fit Lavi d'un air rêveur.

_ Euh… Lavi ? Tu te sens bien ?

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien…

_ Bon aller, j'y retourne~ »

Il sortit prudemment de la pièce et chercha le kendoka.

Il le retrouva, ou du moins, trouva ses affaires dans le vestiaire des bains. Un magnifique kimono bleu attendait que son propriétaire sorte des bains pour s'en revêtir. Lavi sourit et échangea le kimono contre un autre vêtement.

….

Kanda, un peu calmé [très peu], quitta les bains pour se rhabiller, et se figea en arrivant à hauteur de son casier. Son kimono bleu avait été remplacé par un peignoir rose !

« Lavi, tu es un homme mort ! » fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant.

Désormais deux choix s'offraient à lui… sortir des bains en serviettes ou affublé de cet affreux vêtement rose. Une demi-seconde plus tard, le choix était fait. Il ne revêtirait jamais d'habits roses de sa vie, il partit donc, en serviette, jurant encore et toujours contre ce foutu baka usagi.

Les traqueurs qu'il croisait le regardaient, ahuri de le voir vêtu que d'une simple serviette. Mais, voyant le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue qu'il affichait, personne ne se permit d'exprimer haut er fort une remarque.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Kanda soupira… Il put enfin s'habiller convenablement avec son uniforme.

Mugen à sa ceinture, il allait enfin faire comprendre sa douleur à Lavi.

Dans les couloirs, il croisa la petite sœur du grand Intendant.

« Bonjour Kanda !

_ Hn.

_ Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

_ Tu sais où est ce crétin de Lavi ?

_ Kanda, ne le traite pas comme ça. Vous êtes amant quand même.

_ Pardon ?

_ On m'a dit que vous vous étiez embrassé dans le réfectoire.

_ IL m'a embrassé ! Et contre mon gré !

_ Ah ?

_ Tch' ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cruche. Kanda passa son chemin, toujours d'humeur exécrable. Il parcourut la tour en long, en large et en travers et pas une trace du baka usagi, s'arrêtant au self pour son déjeuner.

Il prit son habituel plateau de sobas et se rendit à une table inoccupée. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Pas de lapin crétin ou de Moyashi, il pouvait manger en paix. Du moins ce qu'il croyait…

Une tête rousse sortit de derrière le comptoir de Jeryy. Il avait vu juste, Kanda n'avait pas eu idée de regarder s'il était là. Il avait de la chance que « tonton » Jeryy le couvre. Il chipa une banane dans la coupe de fruit et mangea… quand soudain, il lui vint une idée.

Tel un ninja, il se glissa derrière Yû qui mangeait tranquillement –ou presque, avec les traqueurs qui le dévisageaient depuis l'épisode du baiser– Lavi déposa la petite peau de banane et se recula.

« Salut Yû ! »

Kanda fit volte face en se levant, et comme l'avait prévu Lavi, il posa le pied sur la peau de banane et glissa. Lavi partit en riant. Le kendoka se rattrapa de justesse et gueula sur tous ceux qui commençaient à pouffer de rire et partit à la poursuite du bookman suicidaire.

Le brun pourchassa le roux durant plus d'une heure. C'est qu'il court comme un lièvre celui-là. Après avoir fait chou blanc, Kanda décida de calmer ses nerfs en salle d'entrainement.

Lavi l'espionna jusqu'à 15h avec son golem en mode caméra.

En sueur, Kanda alla prendre une douche et prit soin de garder ses affaires avec lui (Mugen y comprit). Le petit golem le suivait toujours. Yû commençait à se déshabiller et dans un geste fluide, il s'empara de son arme et la lança sur la pauvre machine.

« Le golem de Lavi… tch' il ne perd rien pour attendre lui »

Il se lava rapidement et fila pour retrouver l'emmerdeur. Il se rendit dans la chambre d'Allen car il était sur qu'ils étaient de mèche. Il fracassa la porte et ne trouva qu'une fenêtre ouverte, et en déduisit que Lavi avait utilisé son maillet pour s'enfuir.

Il fonça donc dehors et chercha les deux bougres dans la forêt.

Le soir venu, toujours aucune trace de Lavi ou d'Allen. Bredouille, il alla dans sa chambre pour clore la pire journée de vie… ou une des pires, tout est relatif.

Il se sentit soudain très diminué, avec une forte envie de dormir. Il ne lutta pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il émergea quelques heures plus tard, attaché.

« Qu'est-ce qu/

_ Enfin réveillé Yû-chan ?

_ Détache-moi tout de suite Baka Usagi !

_ Ah non, pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour t'éviter et drogué ton thé !

_ Tu as drogué mon thé ? Nan mais t'es pas bien !

_ Je suis pas fou au point de laisser découper.

_ Mais tu l'es assez pour m'avoir embrassé !

_ T'as pas aimé ?

_ …

_ Réponds ! Je vais pas te manger ! Quoi que…

_ Arrête Lavi, ça n'a rien de drôle ! »

Le roux se rapprocha et caressa le torse musclé de son vis-à-vis.

« Dégage !

_ Calme-toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'être autant sur la défensive.

_ Avec toi, si !

_ Avec Bookman junior, pas avec « Lavi ».

_ Arrête de jouer au con.

_ Je ne joue pas.

_ C'est ça.

_ Tu sais Yû… Si je t'ai embrassé ce matin c'était pour deux raisons

_ Te tirer et te foutre de moi.

_ Me tirer, oui… et aussi parce… « Lavi » a des sentiments que Junior n'a pas le droit d'avoir. »

Yû regarda Lavi. Il était sérieux. Aucune plaisanterie dans sa voix et aucun masque sur son visage. Il se pencha et prit de nouveau les lèvres du japonais qui ne fit rien pour se débattre. Puis le roux prononça les mots qui lui étaient interdit. Il avoua à l'épéiste qu'il l'aimait. Et que cela des mois déjà. Kanda ne savait comment réagir.

Alors qu'il était plus ou moins perdu dans ses pensées, les mains baladeuses de Lavi le ramenèrent sur Terre. Il voulut émettre une objection mais les lèvres du roux l'empêchèrent de prononcer le moindre mot.

Rapidement, le kendoka fut nu et l'œil de Lavi parcourait chaque courbe de son corps comme pour les mémoriser. Le japonais lui ordonna de le relâcher mais en réponse, Lavi se dévêtit et se plaça à cheval sur son bassin et entama de longs frottements entre leurs bassins.

Kanda aurait voulu que cela lui soit sans effet mais de faibles gémissements traversaient ses lèvres. Lavi sourit et accentua ses mouvements. Kanda se retrouva malgré lui en érection et il dut reconnaitre (mentalement) que les caresses de Lavi lui procuraient un plaisir encore jamais ressentit.

Après de nouveaux baisers, Lavi se masturba devant Yû, l'excitant davantage et se prépara à recevoir le nippon en lui. Avec le peu de pensées cohérentes qui lui restaient, Kanda tenta de lui dire d'arrêter mais Lavi s'empala sur lui, poussa un long gémissement. Il commença immédiatement à se déhancher sur lui.

Les deux hommes gémirent ensembles, toujours plus fort avec l'accélération de leurs mouvements.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, Kanda se déversa dans l'intimité de Lavi. Ce dernier reprit son souffle avant se retirer Yû.

« Hh… Tu as aimé ?

_ Ta gueule… »

Kanda préférait couper court à la discussion plutôt que d'avouer qu'il y avait pris du plaisir. Il ne s'imaginait pas avoir un contact aussi intime avec un homme et encore moins avec Lavi.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne dirais rien à personne. Panda risque de m'en foutre une sinon.

_ Tch'… T'as intérêt de crier moins fort la prochaine fois.

_ La prochaine fois~ ? »

Yû rougit immédiatement. Il s'était grillé lui-même. Cette simple phrase avait fait comprendre à Lavi que cet acte ne représentait pas rien pour lui.

Après qu'ils aient un peu parlé et mis les choses au point, Lavi détachai Kanda qui se rhabilla. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver dans un endroit isolé du QG pour ne pas être remarqué.

Cependant, avant quitter la chambre de Kanda, Lavi fut interpelé.

« Au faite, pourquoi tu as commencé à me chercher ce matin ?

_ Parce que je m'ennuyais. »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou~~<p>

Une p'tite reviews siouplé *-*


End file.
